


After Party

by RyderOrion



Category: Jiall - Fandom, Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyderOrion/pseuds/RyderOrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened after the VMAS and     how we ended up with such awesome Jiall Pictures</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: JIALL-JUSTINXNIALL, Slight Jarry-JustinXHarry, Slight Nouis-NiallXLouis, Slight Tyler PoseyXDylan Obrien, Implied Larry-LouisXHarry, Implied Ziam-ZaynXLiam, 
> 
> Im not a writer but i couldnt stop this from exploding out of my brain xD
> 
> I dont own them nor know their sexual preference… if i owned them or even knew them i wouldnt be on here writing… and if i knew for sure their sexual preference well i would record that convo and replay it over and over XD

Niall was pumped up from winning 3 awards at the VMAs and just wanted to celebrate. He saw Liam and Zayn sneak off earlier in the night, Louis was flirting with Tyler Posey and Niall couldnt find Harry. He was getting upset because he wanted to have fun but couldnt find anyone to hang with. He thought of calling Justin Bieber but couldnt get past the dialling before freaking out and turning his phone off. See Niall has had a huge massive crush on Justin since well forever but always said something stupid around him and embarassed himself. He just decided to find Harry and thought of starting with their hotel suite. While walking to their suite he couldnt help but think of Justin which he did about well all the time, he finally got to their suite and was excited because he heard voices and was excited to get to celebrating. He walked over to Harrys room door and just walked in when he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks. 

“wah… huh” Niall stares at Harry who is half naked with sadness in his eyes

“OMG Niall… fuck” 

Niall just cant believe what he is seeing, his best friend in bed with the guy he loves. Niall looks slowly over at Justin who is in shock while only wearing a pair off boxers

“You knew how i felt” Niall said slowly and barely above a whisper

Niall at that moment turned and glared at Harry

“YOU FUCKING KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT HIM”

Finally finding his feet Niall ran out of the room with tears in his eyes. He thought about going to his room but his feet had a mind of their own and ended up back at the after party he previously exited to go find his former best friend. That is when he saw Louis sitting in the corner with empty glasses all around him and several people hanging on his every word. Niall didnt care about what he was saying but knew in a spilt second decision what he was going to do. He went over to Louis and dragged him away from the table full of gold diggers and told him it was an emergency and that Louis needed to come with him right now. Louis being highly intoxicated didnt think about the fact that Niall still had tears in his eyes or that he was acting rather strange, just blindly followed Niall rambling to himself about how awesome tonight has been. During a drunken story about how Louis was this close to getting into Tyler Poseys pants before his cock blocking boyfriend Dylan pulled him away from the british singer they made it to an empty hotel suite. Niall was thankful it was empty but if his plan was to work he needed the two people who broke his heart to show up at the right moment. He knew that Louis was to intoxicated to care so he just went for it and started making out with Louis while pushing him back onto the couch. Louis not knowing what was going on just saw the opprotunity to get laid and not thinking who it was kissed Niall back. Shirts thrown off, pants undone and Niall couldnt even remember why he was kissing one of his best friends and fellow bandmate he just really got into it. They were so into it that they didnt notice the close to sobbing british boy and shocked canadian at the door. Just as Niall was putting his hand into Louis’ pants he felt himself get pulled off Louis.

“I cant believe you would go this low as to fuck around with Louis, when you knew how i…” suddenly the realization of what he did with Justin and what Niall was doing came down onto Harry.

“You did this to get back at me?” Harry asked softy tears streaming down his face

“doesnt feel so good when your best friend hooks up with the guy he knows your in love with does it?” Niall asked in a vicious tone

“You love me?” Everyone looked to the person who just spoke. Justin seemed to come out of his stupor when Niall said he loved him

Niall shocked at what he did and said looked like a deer in headlights as he turned and walked swiftly to his bedroom and locked himself in

“HEY HAZZA PSSST HAZZA” Harry Rolls his eyes and looks over at the drunken idiot he happens to love.

“What Lou”

“I love you too” he said right before he passed out

“Fuck” Harry swears “fuck fuck FUCK what the fuck fucking happened tonight?” he looked at Justin who was staring at Nialls room sadly

“you love him dont you?” Harrys voice seemed to break the spell Nialls door had on Justin

Justin merely nodded sadly

“well then what the fuck are you doing out here?”

“I messed up, hes not going to want me anymore”

“you're kidding right? that kid has been in love with you since Baby” 

Justin looked back over at Nialls room. He sighs 

“I dont know what to say to him… hey sorry I almost slept with one of your best friends but I was thinking about you the whole time”

“you were?” Justin Glares at Harry

“FOCUS”

“right sorry, just tell him how you feel… he’ll understand… probably”

“yea not helping Haz”

“well how bout you ask him to go get something to eat with you, he loves to eat… OR better yet ask him to your house and cook for him”

Justin looks at Harry like hes crazy

“no seriously trust me Niall cant refuse food hes like genetically wired to always say yes to food”

“I guess it cant hurt” Justin walks over to Nialls door and knocks

Meanwhile Harry is trying very hard to pick up Louis and bring him to his room to sleep off the alcohol

“oh Lou Lou you are going to be soo hungover tomorrow”

Once he gets Louis into bed he curls up next to him and falls asleep himself.

Niall opens the door slowly and only wide enough to just see one of his gorgeous blue eyes and a little bit of blond hair

“what do you want” Niall asked sniffling a little

“I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my place for some noodles”

Niall perked up a little at the mention of food

“Noodles?”

“yea”

“but its like two in the morning”

“never to late for noodles” 

Niall looked a little aprehensive but he suddenly realized how hungry he was and he was sure that it wouldnt just be him and Justin alone so he nodded his head a little and stepped out of his room. Justin noticed that Niall changed from his VMAs outfit into a very sexy stripped t-shirt and jeans. Niall clears his throat scaring Justin out of his thoughts

“ok umm yeah lets go”

Justin drives them back to his place, both silent during the whole 15 minute drive. When they get there Niall notices how nice Justins house is.

“wow dude your house is amazing”

“thanks” 

They walk into the house and Niall notices Zayn without Liam. Frowning a bit he goes over to see what happened.

“Hey man what are you doing here… wheres Liam?” 

“Back at the hotel, a wore him out a little to hard” Zayn winks at Niall 

Niall grimaces a little “I really didnt need to know that mate ha”

“oh you know you love it, anyway when Liam passed out I was to wired to lay there so I went out again and ending up running into Alfredo and we came back here with a couple other lads and just have been hanging out ever since… what are you doing here?”

“long story involving lou and haz and Justin and an offer of noodles”

“course it involves food… by the way mate imma wanna hear that long story later”

“yea ok… maybe”

“NIALL KITCHENS OVER HERE”

“talk to you later Zayn”

“Boys gonna get laid tonight” Zayn mumbles to himself

Walking into the Kitchen Niall couldnt help but notice how sexy Justin looks in a white T

“Waters boiling dude what kind noodles you want, i got a couple different things”

“Any type of food Im fine with, dude your choice”

“Angel hair it is”

Niall thought it Ironic that Justin choose angel hair seeing how Niall was obsessed with Justins hair and has refered to it as hair of an angel before. Justin thinking along the same lines choosing the angel hair because he thought Nialls hair was heavenly. Both boys had their thoughts interrupted when Zayn screamed something, neither could tell you what, in the other room.

“So umm about earlier…” Justin started

“Dude please just… never mention it ever again… I was drunk didnt know what I was saying”

“oh” 

Niall noticed that Justin looked very sad at what he said

“umm… did you mean what you said… because if you did…”

“seriously drop it”

Justin turned towards Niall

“I cant because… I love… I love you too”

“thats not funny”

“well thats good because im not joking”

Justin started walking towards Niall

“Back the fuck up… why the fuck are you saying all this”

“because its true, I think Ive always been in love with you but remember a couple months ago on skype when you sang me that song you wrote… you got really personal with that song and I just couldnt believe that you were singing this to me, out of everyone you could of sang that to you sang it to me… told me I was the only person to hear it… I just… I couldnt believe how touched I was and glad I was at you saying that. After that I started getting jealous of pictures I would see of you and the guys all over each other… I wanted to be the one you touched… I didnt want anyone else touching you. Then tonight I saw you kissing Wiz on stage and kissing Katy. Then after the awards I saw you talking to that stupid sparkly vampire Jackson dude and I just… my heart broke, -starts to cry a little- I saw Haz and he looked equally devasted with Louis talking to that stupid wolf and I dont know next thing I remember is the look on your face… the look I never wanted to cause… the look of devestation… I ran after you you know, youre a fast fucker… anyway I know that you only hooked up with Louis to get back at Harry and then you said you loved me and that was the single best moment of my life”

Niall just stands there with tears streaming down his face

“I think the noodles are done”

Justin couldnt help but burst out laughing at that

“After everything i just said your response is that the fucking noodles are d…”

“I love you so much J”

Niall closes the gap and grabs the back of Justins neck and pulls him into a very passionate kiss.

“Im serious”

“I know… I know you love me and I love…”

“No Im serious about thinking the noodles are done”

“HAHAHAHA… gah I love you” Justing grabs Niall and gives him a quick kiss before he takes the noodles out and serves some to Niall

Neither of them noticing Zayn taking a picture of how fucking perfect they are together, they were just happy to be with each other

**Author's Note:**

> http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ma0koi9QWE1rra4b2.png


End file.
